Une vision de la perfection
by qianshee
Summary: La perfection, Lucius a toujours voulu l'atteindre et alors qu'il pensait enfin la toucher du bout des doigts, tout s'est brisé. Il s'était bien trompé. Ce n'était sans doute pas ça.


**Salut à tous !**

 **Je réponds à un double défi ce matin. Premièrement, la _Ficothèque Ardente_ m'a proposé une charmante image sur le sujet des contrées lointaines, que j'ai décidé de coupler avec un défi de la _Gazette des bonbons aux citrons_ (forum sur ) où mon personnage devrait s'interroger sur la perfection.**

 **A la base, je voulais prendre Drago. Mais j'ai finalement décidé d'essayer avec Lucius, que je n'ai encore jamais abordé dans la fanfiction et que je maîtrise peut-être très mal. Ce sera à vous d'en juger.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Lucius » signifie, en latin, « brillant, intelligent ». Mes parents me l'ont toujours rappelé à chacune de mes bêtises, lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme un petit garçon, car je n'étais pas un petit garçon comme les autres. Et je valais mieux que tous mes camarades de classe, à Poudlard.

J'ai donc grandi dans l'idée de la perfection, avec le désir d'être le premier qui pourrait la toucher du bout des doigts, si pas l'assimiler complètement, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait. Quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec moi ou avec ma famille.

Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses, je suis sorti et ai transplané dans une destination au hasard. Le froid m'a tout de suite assailli ; je n'étais plus en Grande-Bretagne. Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à la lumière du lieu, ils se sont agrandis sous le choc. Où étais-je ? Qu'était-ce que ce lieu ?

Juste devant moi, un lac circulaire taillé par la nature dans la pierre renvoyait, par son eau bleue et fascinante, des volutes de vapeur. Celles-ci, lorsqu'elles m'atteignaient, réchauffaient mon corps par saccades. Alors que je faisais le tour, j'ai pu remarquer d'un côté, une glace transparente et de l'autre, entouré par des racines gelées, un prolongement composé de vapeur si dense qu'elle donnait l'impression de flotter dans les nuages. Je ne savais pas si c'était magique, si ça ne l'était pas, mais ça n'avait aucune importante. Mon choix était fait ; je réfléchirai ici.

M'asseyant sur les racines froides, entourant mes jambes de mes bras, je contemple ce spectacle à couper le souffle pendant quelques instants en silence avant que la suite de ma réflexion se forme dans mon esprit.

Ainsi, la perfection... qui était-elle ? M'étais-je vraiment borné à vouloir lui ressembler pendant des années alors que ça n'était qu'une illusion ? Avais-je fait tout ça pour rien ? Je commençais à en être convaincu. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien des choses avaient changé pour moi, pour nous, les Mangemorts. Certains n'avaient pas pu supporter de voir leur monde s'écrouler, leurs espoirs avec. Ils ne savaient plus comment se reconstruire et avaient préféré en finir. Ce ne fut pas mon cas. Ma famille, quoique brisée après ce choc, je n'aurais pas pu la laisser tomber. Et c'était à moi de ramasser les morceaux, de les recoller pour que notre vie redevienne comme avant, peut-être même mieux.

Pour ma part, je me sentais sot. Et souvent, alors que ma femme dormait à mes côtés, j'étais étendu sur le lit, les yeux ouverts, à contempler longuement un plafond qui m'apparaissait noir. J'avais cru en un homme avide de pouvoir, qui ressemblait à chacun d'entre-nous. Un homme qui, même si nous, ses fidèles sujets aurions été favorisés, nous aurait toujours dominés, ayant tous les droits sur notre existence. Sa mort m'était alors apparue comme bienfaitrice, même si subsistait en mon cœur une pointe d'agacement. Pourquoi, dans toutes les histoires, le bien triomphe toujours du mal ?

Je jette un galet dans l'eau. Il est englouti aussitôt.

Et est-ce que le mal peut-être synonyme de perfection ? Non, bien sûr. Perfection signifie « qui n'a pas de défaut ». La vanité, le mépris, l'arrogance, la jalousie, la soif de pouvoir, la cruauté, tout cela n'en fait pas partie. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai été pendant bien des années, fier de mon argent, de mon influence, fier d'être Serpentard, de servir un tyran.

Et même, tuer pour atteindre un monde à nos yeux parfait, ça n'est pas être parfait.

Je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire, entouré par des hommes et des femmes ordinaires. J'ai juste su me faire remarquer suffisamment pour que l'on s'intéresse à moi plus qu'à un autre, pour que l'on me craigne, que l'on me respecte. Puis que l'on me déteste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a bien menti, à tous. Ses promesses ne seront jamais accomplies, et si elles l'avaient été, je doute que j'aurais réellement pu trouver mon compte dans son nouvel univers dirigé par sa main de maître, ne laissant rien passer.

Lui aussi cherchait la perfection.

A vrai dire, peut-être qu'elle est différente chez chacun d'entre-nous. Ce que je trouve parfait, un autre secouera la tête. Et ainsi de suite. C'est pourquoi bien des gens veulent imposer leurs choix à d'autres. Ils sont las de vivre quelque chose qui ne les satisfait plus. Ils ont des objectifs qui ne satisfont qu'eux mais qu'ils désirent à tout prix réaliser, par pur égoïsme. Ce fut notre cas à tous.

Je recule précipitamment alors que l'eau jaillit férocement dans les airs. Je suis un peu éclaboussé, c'est chaud, c'est désagréable.

Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Je dois bien avouer que tous ces rebondissements ont donné un sens à ma vie, m'ont fait ressentir des émotions parfois bonnes, parfois mauvaises, qui me faisaient espérer le lendemain ou bien le craindre. Désormais, je n'avais plus rien. Une vie tout à fait normale, et une image à jamais tachée par mes odieux agissements.

Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas complètement à regretter mes crimes. Sur le moment, ils m'ont paru justes et il est vrai que les personnes que j'ai exécutées n'auraient jamais pu devenir des proches, des amis. Elles n'étaient que des obstacles à notre quête d'un monde à notre image.

Notre image de la perfection.

Qui était l'opposée de celle de Potter et de ses amis. Ils ont gagné, ce sont eux qui se sont imposés, qui ont imposé leur vision des choses. Je ne peux que me sentir frustré malgré mon intime conviction que c'est mieux ainsi. Que si notre maître avait vaincu, avait dominé les monde sorciers et moldus, personne, à part lui, n'y aurait trouvé son compte. Qu'une autre révolte aurait démarré pour plus de liberté, comme l'histoire nous en a montré l'exemple.

Une véritable régression. Une immense déception.

L'eau a fini de s'amuser, défiant la gravité. Je me relève. Il est temps de rentrer, de retrouver ma femme et mon fils qui doivent s'inquiéter de mon absence. J'ai du travail en retard, je dois aider Narcissa à préparer le souper. Je dois être là pour eux comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis le tout début.

Je regarde ce geyser fantastique une dernière fois. J'espère pouvoir le retrouver, si d'aventure j'ai encore besoin d'évasion, de calme pour réfléchir à ma vie, au passé, au présent et au futur.

Je transplane à nouveau, retrouve ma maison. Un feu de bois crépite dans la cheminée.

Il est temps d'apprendre à vivre avec ce renouveau chez les sorciers. Et si ça ne nous convient pas, on pourra à nouveau déclencher une guerre. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de vivre en paix, quelques temps.

Juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

* * *

 **C'est sans doute la première fois que je pousse une réflexion si loin. C'était intéressant comme exercice, mine de rien. Puis, aussi la première fois, si je ne m'abuse, que j'écris à la première personne. J'suis pas une grande fan, je dois bien avouer, mais les circonstances s'y prêtaient bien (et puis c'était une contrainte imposée, aussi)**

 **En espérant que vous avez apprécié, je viens quérir les reviews ! :D**


End file.
